Love You, Hurt You
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, tapi disaat yang sama, aku menyakitimu. DentSato fic! Shou-Ai! Warning inside! Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #4! XD Let's spread more love about YAOI!


_Satu, kau membuatku merasa baik setelah terluka._

_Dua, kau berkata bahwa aku spesial._

_Tiga, kau membuatku senang ketika hatiku hampa._

_Empat, kau memberiku hal baru yang disebut 'cinta'._

**.**

**~OOO~**

**. **

* * *

**Love You, Hurt You**

**Pairing : DentSato a.k.a CilanAsh**

**Disclaimer : Pokemon (c) GameFreak and Nintendo. This story belong to me.**

**Warning : SHOU-AI a.k.a Boys Love, OOC, AU, a little bit angsty. Don't like, don't read! Feel free to gimme flames or critique, but please don't flame or bash the pairing(s) and the character(s).**

**Special for FID#4**

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day!**

**.**

**~OOO~**

**. **

* * *

"Satoshi..." kupaggil namanya pelan. Dia menatapku dengan iris coklatnya yang menawan—manis. Saat ia bertanya padaku, 'ada apa?', aku segera menjawabnya.

"Jika aku bertanya... Bolehkah aku terus berada di sisimu, apa kau akan marah padaku?" aku tersenyum saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

Hening sesaat sebelum bibir pemuda berkulit coklat dan berambut hitam itu bergerak dan menjawab pertanyaanku, "Bukankah sampai sekarang kita tetap bersama, Dento? Dento, 'kan, sahabat terbaikku di dunia~" nada riang di balik perkataan polos namun jujur khas dirimu benar-benar membuat senyum tulus dari lubuk hati ini semakin mengembang. Tapi...

"Bukan itu, Satoshi," aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dia nampak sedikit bingung, "maksudku, apa aku boleh terus berada di sisimu sebagai 'kekasih', bukan sebagai 'sahabat terbaik di dunia?'"

**.**

_Aku begitu serakah..._

_Tidak puas dengan status 'sahabat'..._

**.**

Hembusan angin siang membuat awan-awan bergerak beriringan di atas kami, membentuk bayang-bayang yang sedikit melindungi kami dari sengat matahari dari atas atap sekolah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Satoshi." Kalimatku—beserta gerakan anak itu—berhenti seketika.

**.**

_Aku begitu egois..._

_Memintanya menjadi kekasihku..._

**.**

"Eh?"

Aku memaklumi reaksinya, kututup mataku dan sekali lagi kuucapkan kalimatku, "Aku mencintaimu, Satoshi..."

**.**

_Aku begitu brengsek..._

_Mengatakan hal terkutuk itu sekali lagi..._

**.**

Satoshi tetap termangu di tempatnya berdiri, "Tapi... Bukankah... Seharusnya Dento adalah... _sahabatku yang paling baik se-dunia_? Aku sudah sama Shigeru, lho~ Kamu bercanda, 'kan? Apa ini cara bercandamu dan Pod-Corn yang baru? Ahahaha, walau aku tertawa, bukan berarti ini lu—" suaranya bergetar.

Sebersit rasa sakit menghinggapi hatiku—sakit sekali... Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat melihat butiran-butiran kristal dari pelupuk matanya terjatuh dan kemudian mengalir.

**.**

_Dan aku juga begitu jahat..._

_Membuat orang paling kucintai meneteskan air matanya seperti itu..._

**.**

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, jemariku mencoba meraih wajahnya yang sekarang tertunduk dengan bulir air mata yang belum berhenti turun dari pelupuk matanya—namun ia menolak. _Itu lebih menyakitkan._

"...Maafkan aku... Satoshi..." dan aku pun berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Di sini. _Sendirian. _Hal yang _paling _dibencinya di dunia. Tapi sekarang dia membutuhkannya dan aku mengerti itu.

Karena pada dasarnya—sejak hari pertama aku jatuh cinta padanya sebagai 'sahabat'—_ini semua kesalahku._

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

Aku menuruni setiap anak tangga—turun kembali menuju kelas kami di lantai 2, karena atap ada di lantai 4, dan sekarang aku berada di lantai 3. Jarang sekali situasi sekolah terasa sebegini sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang hilir mudik di lobi. Ah, persetan. Kepalaku sakit—_hatiku juga lebih sakit_.

Aku sedang ingin sendiri—sama seperti Satoshi.

_Satoshi._

'_NYUT!'_

Aku memegang dadaku. Setiap nama anak itu muncul, hati ini lagi-lagi terasa sakit. Aku memang...

_Keterlaluan._

Memintanya menjadi kekasihku adalah kesalahan besar, karena aku tahu, dia mencintai orang lain—bahkan menjalin kasih bersamanya. Dan dengan amat sangat keterlaluan, aku tetap nekat untuk memberitahukan padanya akan perasaanku selama ini padanya. Kejam.

Sekarang saatnya untuk menuruni tangga menuju tangga lantai 2. Kepalaku benar-benar seakan ingin pecah. Rasa bersalahku pada anak itu benar-benar besar. Tapi jika aku tak mengatakan perasaanku padanya maka—

"AH, WOI, KAU! AWAS!"

"Eh?"

'_ZRUT!'_

Dan yang kuingat berikutnya adalah suara derap langkah kaki dan teriakan orang-orang serta lantai tangga dingin berwarna abu-abu yang kini menjadi merah.

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

* * *

"—_To!"_

_Wajahnya dipenuhi air mata. Ia menangis—**lagi**._

"—_ento!"_

_Sirat matanya terlihat begitu bersedih dan ketakutan**—lagi.**_

"_DENTO!"_

_Aku membuatnya terluka untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini**—lagi.**_

"Sa—toshi?"

_Dia tersenyum. Dengan air mata yang mash mengalir._

"Dento?! Dokter! Dokter! Dento sudah-"

_Dia begitu baik hati._

"Dento, tetap buka matamu dan aku akan memanggilkan Dokter atau Joy-_san_! Oke?"

_Dia tulus._

_Dan aku?_

_Aku orang yang hina._

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

* * *

Aku melamun dan kemudian terpeleset. Setelah itu jatuh dari tangga, membuatku terkena benturan keras di kepala. Anak-anak yang ada di sekitarku langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit terdekat. Anehnya, walau mengeluarkan banyak darah, itu sama sekali tidak parah. Begitu penjelasan Joy-_san_, suster andalan rumah sakit ini.

Setelah aku sadar sepenuhnya, _lagi-lagi _Satoshi kutemukan dalam keadaan menangis di sampingku. Dia terus menangis dan berkata 'maaf' berulang kali.

Dia merasa _bersalah._

Dia pikir aku jatuh karena perlakuannya padaku di atap sekolah.

Dia pikir seharusnya dia saja yang jatuh.

Dia pikir kalau saja waktu itu dia menerimaku, hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dia pikir aku tidak pantas mendapatkan musibah mengerikan ini.

_Tapi dia salah._

_Tidak seharusnya dia merasa bersalah._

_Aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini._

_Ini adalah hukumanku._

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

* * *

Hari kedua dan ketiga, semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Canda tawa seperti hari-hari yang lalu terulang kembali. Semua teman sekelas dan kedua saudaraku, Corn dan Pod, pun menjenguk. Kemarin mereka juga datang, tapi hanya Satoshi yang diperbolehkan masuk oleh Joy-_san. _Seakan semua pembicaraan kami diwaktu yang lalu adalah ilusi belaka. Dan entah mengapa, aku berharap agar hari-hari seperti ini terus berlanjut. Tanpa dia yang akan menagisi keberadaanku lagi. Itu doa yang kuucapkan pada Tuhan sesaat sebelum aku ingin tidur.

**.**

Ini hari keempat sejak aku membuka mataku setelah aku terjatuh dari tangga sekolah. Semua teman-teman sekelas begitu khawatir akan keadaanku yang _tidak biasanya_ bisa begitu ceroboh. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada mereka—terutama Iris yang menangis ketika dia melihatku tadi. Kenapa Iris baru bisa melihatku hari ini? Karena satu minggu yang lalu, dia pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit dan baru bisa pulang ke Isshu tadi pagi.

Tapi... _Dia _tidak ada di antara mereka. Mungkin karena ini bukan hari yang tepat baginya. Mungkin karena dia ada keperluan lain. Dan mungkin karena ini memang _bukan waktunya _saat dia menjenguk.

Aku sedikit berharap di hari ini—lagi. Apa _Satoshi_ akan menjengukku hari ini dan bertanya, _"Apa kabarmu hari ini, Dento?" _dengan senyum khasnya yang menawan. Senyum terpahat jelas di wajahku.

Pukul 3 sore adalah waktu di mana dia akan muncul dari pintu. Dia tidak pernah lebih dari satu menitpun terlambat. Selalu saat jarum panjang dan jarum detik berada di angka 12. Ya, aku yakin itu pukul 3 sore karena dia sendiri yang mengatakan akan selalu menjengukku di pukul 3. Itu adalah janji yang ia buat.

Jam di atas pintu kamar rawat menunjukkan pukul 2. 59. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Kutatap daun pintu yang seharusnya akan terbuka sebentar lagi dengan rasa senang. 3. 00, seharusnya ia sudah muncul dengan senyumanya—namun hari ini _tidak. _Bagaimana mungkin? Ah, mungkin saja jalanan ramai. Tebakku dalam hati.

1 menit, 10 menit, 30 menit, dia tak kunjung datang. Aku beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan ke luar untuk mencarinya. Kali saja aku akan berpapasan dengan Satoshi di lobi. Senyum bahagia sekarang tergantung di wajahku. Pikiran akan Satoshi yang memasang tampang terkejut karena aku sudah bisa bangun dari ranjang pasien memenuhi pikiranku.

Aku melongok ke sana- ke mari, mencari sosok Satoshi. Dan ketika aku menemukan sosoknya, aku segera menyapanya, "Ah, Sato—"

Ucapanku terhenti. Gerakanku terhenti. Pupil mataku membesar. Aku berharap jantungku ikut berhenti.

_Itu menyakitkan._

_Lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini menjalar ke setiap inchi tubuh._

_Melihatnya tersenyum di samping orang itu pun sungguh menyesakkan._

Aku berlari ke luar dari rumah sakit. Sekencang yang aku bisa. Agar aku juga bisa lari dari kenyataan yang ada di depanku.

Orang yang paling aku cintai—menyatukan bibirnya dengan orang yang paling aku benci—_Shigeru Okido._

Mataku berair—aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Apa ini rasanya ketika kau ditolak oleh orang yang amat kau cintai? Beginikah rasanya disakiti orang yang paling kita sayang? Kalau iya, bunuh aku sekarang. Aku tidak kuat.

Aku terus mengayunkan kakiku sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa sekarang aku sedang ada di tengah jalan raya yang ramai. Bahkan aku tidak sadar bahwa Tuhan akan mengabulkan doaku secepat ini.

_Truk besar itu datang menuju tubuhku dan membuatku terhempas ke trotoar._

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

* * *

Ah, merah... Lagi-lagi merah... Apa aku harus mewarnai rambut hijauku dengan warna merah seperti Pod? Ah, anyir... Ini darah, ya? ...Aku tertabrak truk, dan lucunya aku masih hidup. Apa Tuhan mempermainkan aku lagi?

_...Bukan._

_Ini... Hukuman._

_Karena sudah begitu jahat._

_Benar begitu, 'kan?_

_Tuhan?_

"Dento! Bertahanlah!" suara itu... suara yang amat kukenal, milik Satoshi. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pandangan mataku yang kabur—melihat sosoknya yang—demi Tuhan—MENANGIS LAGI KARENA AKU. Apa ia tidak lelah menangisiku? Apa harapanku kemarin tidak cukup besar sehingga Tuhan tidak mau mengabulkannya?

"Sato—shi... Maaf... Lagi-lagi... Aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini..." kataku lemah terpatah-patah. Dia menggeleng keras, rambut hitamnya ikut bergoyang karena gelengan kepalanya yang cukup keras itu.

"Cukup. Jangan bicara lagi... Kumohon... Aku yang membuatmu terluka, Dento..." lagi-lagi dia merasa bersalah. Kenapa kau menciptakan orang sebaik ini, Tuhan?

"Aku ingin bicara. Karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku. Ada empat hal yang harus kukatakan padamu, Satoshi."

"JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU AKAN PERGI DARI SISIKU!"

"Aku bicara tentang kebenaran. Kalapun aku akan pergi dari sisimu, kau masih memiliki dia." Ekor mataku tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di belakang Satoshi, Shigeru, kekasihnya. Satoshi diam.

"Aku... begitu senang bisa mengenalmu, Satoshi... Amat bahagia. Aku begitu bahagia karena bisa ada di sampingmu selama ini..."

_1..._

"Kau menyusunku kembali ketika aku sedang tercerai-berai, kau memberiku kehangatan yang tak pernah diberikan orang lain padaku."

_2..._

"Dan aku sangat bahagia bisa menemukanmu, menjadi orang terdekatmu—yang paling kau percayai. Aku begitu menyukai saat-saat di mana kita bisa tertawa dan menangis bersama."

_3..._

"Terakhir, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesal... karena selama ini telah mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku. Walau aku memang bukan pilihanmu, walau orang itu yang akhirnya menjadi pendamping hidupmu, aku tetap bahagia."

_4..._

"Terima... kasih..."

_Dan aku pun menutup mataku—_

"Dento?"

"Aku mencintaimu..." tanganku mencoba menghapus air matanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Diamemegang tanganku erat, "Dento? Dento! Oi!"

"Selamat tinggal... Satoshi..."

—_untuk selamanya..._

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day, Minna-sama—lebih-lebih bagi yang fujo~ XDD Ini fic buat FID#4INA dan sekaligus fic buat Mbak Aya si Ratu Galau! XDD Dan betewe, aku ga ngerti mananya yang 'Happy' dari cerita gajhe ini. Niatnya angsty, tapi keliatannya ga keliatan yah? ._. dan maapkan aku memakai 'Dento' ketimbang 'Dent', ngganjel di lidah soalnya. T^T Semoga minna dan Mbak Aya 'puas' sama FF ini yah... ;"")) Maap banget kalo banyak typo dan abal! DX**

**Review? ;)**


End file.
